The objective of this application is the training of 13 pre-doctoral students per year over the next five years in the interdisciplinary area of molecular biophysics. Trainees will be selected competitively from a pool of approximately 75 graduate students in eight departments of the University of Washington (Biochemistry, Bioengineering, Biological Structure, Chemistry, Immunology, Medicinal Chemistry, Physiology and Biophysics, and Physics) and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. The trainees will be exposed to modern molecular biophysics through a series of interdisciplinary courses and seminars and through specialized thesis research. [unreadable] [unreadable]